


We Ain't Missing a Thing

by jstabe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstabe/pseuds/jstabe
Summary: “I was reading this article in Cosmopolitan today.”Bucky frowns, first because he has no idea what that has to do with tonight. Second, because, “What’s Cosmopolitan?”“Some magazine. I forgot to charge my phone, so I didn’t have any battery while I was hanging out and waiting for Hill to talk to me. Somebody must have left it in the breakroom, and I got bored.”“Okay.” Bucky hopes his tone is encouraging. He really has no idea where this is going.“Anyway, they had this article about foreplay.”“Oh god.” Bucky groans and drops his head onto Clint’s shoulder. “I mentioned that one time.  Weeks ago.”





	We Ain't Missing a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [We're Missing a Step](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228206)

Bucky leans against the bar, fingers curled loosely around a bottle of beer. He can’t get drunk, but he still likes the taste, and prefers to leave the Asgardian liquor to Steve and Thor. The get-together is on the common floor of the Avenger’s Tower, and mainly consists of Avengers and their partners. 

Movement out of the corner of his eye distracts him from the small group gathered on the makeshift dance floor. He forces himself not to tense up when he realizes that it’s Natasha. He still doesn’t remember shooting her, but the wariness in her eyes whenever she looks at him makes it uncomfortable for him to be around her. Still, she’s Clint’s best friend, and Steve trusts her with his life, and he knows they have to find a way to be around one another. He manages a smile when she leans next to him, and she smiles back.

“Looks like your boy is having fun.”

Bucky snorts. “I think he’s danced to every song that’s been played tonight.”

Natasha smiles at that, sips from the glass in her hand. “It’s good to see. He’s more relaxed these days than he has been in a while.” She raises the glass towards Bucky in a salute. “Thank you for that.”

“He’s done the same for me,” Bucky says simply.

They watch the dancers in silence that’s actually not horribly uncomfortable. Bucky is grinning as Clint coaxes Steve into a whirl around the floor. He’s not as terrible at it as Bucky remembers. 

“One thing you should know about Clint.”

Bucky turns slightly in Natasha’s direction. “What’s that?”

“Clint doesn’t get drunk, not that I’ve ever seen, but he does get tipsy. When he does? He gets a little... friendly.”

That brings Bucky’s full attention to Natasha. “What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing terrible. He’s very careful where he turns his affections.” She tips her chin toward the dance floor. “But he can get a little handsy unless he’s told no. You might want to save Steve’s ass.”

Bucky whips around, and sure enough Clint has his hands all over Steve’s ass as they move together. Steve is laughing and saying something to Clint that has the other man nodding enthusiastically. Bucky is surprised by the surge of jealousy he feels.

“Hold my beer.”

He hands the bottle to Natasha, who is fighting laughter for some reason. He’ll figure out why later. Right now, he has an archer to retrieve. 

It’s easy enough to skirt around the edges of the dance floor so he can approach Clint and Steve. And he knows, down to his bones, that he has nothing to worry about when it comes to him and Clint, but the way Clint’s eyes light up when he sees Bucky approaching kills the little spark of jealousy that was trying to light a fire in Bucky’s blood.

“Hey Buck! Dance with us?”

Steve grins over at Bucky, the look in his eyes knowing as he extricates himself from Clint’s hands. “Actually, I’ll leave you two to it. I’m going to go hang out with Natasha for a bit.”

Bucky gives Steve a threatening look as he maneuvers himself into Clint’s arms, earning a laugh. He deliberately turns his back on Steve and wraps Clint up in his arms, nuzzling at Clint’s cheek. Clint makes a happy little sound and melts into Bucky’s embrace as they sway to the music.

“Having a good time?”

Bucky lifts his head to glare at Clint. “Not as good as you, apparently. Feeling Steve up like that.”

Clint grins, gives Bucky a ridiculous eyebrow waggle. “Damn, that man has one fine ass. I bet you could bounce a quarter off that thing”

Bucky huffs an annoyed breath, repositions Clint’s hands so they’re on his ass. “If you’re going to feel anyone up, it better be me, Barton.”

Clint laughs and squeezes Bucky’s ass. “Aww, Bucky, you know you’re the only one I want to get naked with.” Clint leans over to peer around Bucky. “Besides, I think your best friend wants to bang my best friend.”

“Guess you’re stuck with me then.”

Clint’s smile says he doesn’t mind at all. Bucky grins and pulls Clint even closer, nosing his temple and taking in the smell of Clint’s shampoo. Everything about this man is so familiar but so new at the same time, and it drives Bucky crazy. He leans down to kiss Clint, ignores the wolf whistles that echo around the room. Attention shifts from them, and Bucky relaxes against Clint. They sway their way through a few more songs, neither of them caring if they match the beat or not. It’s nice, and not something they get to do often enough. 

“I was reading this article in Cosmopolitan today.”

Bucky frowns, first because he has no idea what that has to do with tonight. Second, because, “What’s Cosmopolitan?”

“Some magazine. I forgot to charge my phone, so I didn’t have any battery while I was hanging out and waiting for Hill to talk to me. Somebody must have left it in the breakroom, and I got bored.”

“Okay.” Bucky hopes his tone is encouraging. He really has no idea where this is going.

“Anyway, they had this article about foreplay.”

“Oh god.” Bucky groans and drops his head onto Clint’s shoulder. “I mentioned that one time. Weeks ago.”

Clint rolls his eyes. “And I told you that your grievances would be taken into consideration. Or something. _Anyway_ ….”

Bucky groans again, but motions for Clint to continue. 

“The article says we have to agree on what foreplay is and isn’t for us. Like, what’s the big main event. For me, it’s pretty obviously full on dick in ass penetration, but not everyone likes that.”

Bucky hears a strangled sound from the distance which can only be Steve because no one without enhanced hearing should have caught that over the music. He lifts his head to stare into Clint’s eyes.

“Clint, I will talk about whatever you want to, but do we have to do it where Steve can hear?”

Clint’s brow furrows as he tries to work that out, and Bucky can see when he gets it. Instead of being embarrassed, he comes up on tip toes and waves at Steve over Bucky’s shoulder.

“Yes, we’re doing this here where neither of us can take off the other’s pants. Besides, maybe Steve will hear something useful and finally take Tasha to bed.”

This time Bucky’s groan is echoed by Steve. Bucky turns to find Natasha looking at Steve with concern, Steve’s cheeks bright pink. He sighs as he turns back to his lover.

“You have a point about the pants. Go on.”

Clint beams at him and pulls Bucky back into the swaying/dancing thing they’ve been doing. 

“Okay, so, if penetrative sex is the big bang for me then everything leading up to it, that gets me in the mood for it, is foreplay.”

“Uh huh.” 

Clint gives an exasperated huff. “That’s why you think we don’t have foreplay! You’re not paying attention.” He cups Bucky’s face in his hands, gaze earnest as he stares into Bucky’s eyes. “Everything you do turns me on. We’re constantly having foreplay, if you think about it.” Clint waves a hand at the room at large. “Dancing with you right now? Foreplay. Watching you shoot on the range? Foreplay. Seeing the way your jeans stretch over your thighs when we’re out walking? Foreplay.”

Bucky’s starting to grin. “I see where you’re going with this.” He arches a brow. “Are you objectifying me, Barton?”

“Yes, absolutely.” Clint drops his hands to squeeze Bucky’s ass again. “Your ass is a thing of beauty and your thighs should be registered weapons.” He frowns. “Huh. They probably actually should be, if you can do that thigh move Tasha does.”

Bucky fights back a laugh. “Focus, baby.”

Clint’s smile goes soft. “That? When you call me baby and we’re not even fucking? That does things to me.” 

He blushes, actually blushes, and Bucky thinks he could love this man. Maybe he already does.

Clint continues on. “I mean, it does things to me when we’re fucking too, don’t get me wrong. Point is, I’m crazy about you so everything you do makes me want you.”

Bucky has to kiss him for that, so he does. Long and deep and the rest of the room falls away until it’s just him and Clint. They finally break apart so Clint can try to breathe properly, and his eyes are dark with want. Bucky skims a thumb over Clint’s cheekbone. 

“It’s the same for me, you know that right?” 

Bucky can’t help how serious his tone is, but Clint smiles anyway.

“Course I do, Buck. You show me all the time.” 

Bucky has to lean in and kiss that smile. “Wanna blow this popsicle stand?”

Clint snorts. “I’d rather blow you, but sure.”

Bucky groans. “Walked right into that one, didn’t I?”

Clint pats Bucky’s cheek fondly. “It’s a good thing you’re pretty.”

He’s laughing as Bucky chases him out of the lounge and towards the elevators, and he’s still laughing when they stumble out of the elevator onto Clint’s floor, all groping hands and kisses made messy by Clint’s smile. Impatient, Bucky gets Clint out of his shirt, hands immediately mapping the muscles of Clint’s biceps and shoulders.

“I fucking love your arms.”

Clint makes a little noise as Bucky’s fingers trace the line of his shoulder, down his arm, and over his chest to thumb his nipple. Clint’s not super sensitive here, not like Bucky is, but he likes being touched all the same. Bucky pinches the nipple until it’s hard for him, leans down to suck on it as Clint’s fingers slide into his hair.

“Let’s get naked and make out.”

Clint’s breathing is a little harsh already, and Bucky feels smug. He loves knowing how much Clint wants him. 

“Make out, huh?”

“Yes,” Clint says emphatically. “Foreplay, remember.” He reaches for the hem of Bucky’s shirt then stops with a frown. “Wait, you never told me what the main event is for you.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and takes his own shirt off. “You know I love it when you fuck me. Or when I fuck you. I’m not picky.”

“Okay then. Penetration is off the table. Or bed. Floor. Wherever we end up.”

Bucky pauses with his fingers on the zipper of his jeans. “Huh?”

Clint laughs as he nudges Bucky’s hand out of the way and unzips Bucky’s jeans himself. “Cute and clueless. I love it.” He tugs Bucky’s jeans down, follows them to the floor, then looks up at Bucky as he traces the length of Bucky’s cock with his fingertips. “Foreplay, babe. That was the goal here.”

“You’re not going to fuck me?” Bucky can’t keep the disappointment out of his voice.

“You won’t even miss it,” Clint promises.

Bucky highly doubts that, but it was his own stupidity that got him into this situation. He’s wondering if he can get Clint to change his mind when Clint wraps careful fingers around Bucky’s cock and jacks him once. He makes a bitten off moan, fingers of his right hand threading into Clint’s hair.

“Yeah, okay, we can try this.”

He can practically feel the amusement radiating off of Clint, but he says nothing, just continues to tease Bucky’s cock. He’s only just starting to get hard, which is unusual for them. They tend to both be raring to go before the pants even come off so maybe Bucky hadn’t been entirely insane to want to slow things down. Especially given the look of intense concentration on Clint’s face as he gently works Bucky’s foreskin back so he can lick the head of Bucky’s cock.

“Fuck that feels good.”

Clint grins and licks him again, hand moving slowly to jerk Bucky off. He seems weirdly focused, even for Clint, and Bucky frowns.

“It’s not weird, is it?”

Clint looks up to meet his gaze, a question on his face. “A dick in my mouth? Really not, Buck.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “No. That I’m not...” He waves a hand at his dick. “I’m usually completely hard when we start so there’s no...” 

“Oh. That.” Clint moves his hand again, drawing Bucky’s foreskin back over the head of his cock. “Nah, man. Not my first. Been around the world, in more ways than one.” Bucky growls at that, and Clint gives him a knowing look. “And even if I hadn’t, it’s yours so of course it’s my favorite dick.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and tugs on Clint’s hair. Clint just laughs and carefully eases Bucky’s foreskin back so can lick Bucky again. Bucky’s hips jerk, and he has to plant his feet to keep himself steady.

“You don’t... god. Don’t got to be so careful. I’m kind of sensitive, but I like it a little rough.”

Clint groans and takes Bucky at his word, the next stroke of his hand far less careful. Bucky shudders, and there’s a knowing tilt to the curve of Clint’s mouth before he takes Bucky in. He lowers his head, tongue teasing the underside of his shaft. Clint takes his time, bobbing his head and taking Bucky a little deeper every time until his nose is pressed into the hair at the base of Bucky’s cock and Bucky thinks he might die.

“Oh fuck. Why don’t we do this every day?”

Clint, of course, can’t answer, but he manages to anyway, bringing up his free hand to pinch at the sensitive inside of Bucky’s thigh. Bucky yelps and jerks then moans softly when the movement sends him deeper. He moves back then forward again, a little tentative at first until Clint gets his hands on Bucky’s ass and encourages him to move. He stops thinking so hard and just goes with what feels good, fucking into Clint with short strokes that barely have him pulling out of the heat of Clint’s mouth. Bucky would like this to go on forever, but Clint’s too damn good and it’s been too long since Bucky felt this. His balls are tight, his chest heaving, when he reluctantly pulls back completely, moaning when Clint sucks on the head of his cock before letting Bucky pull free.

“Going to come if you keep that up.”

Clint looks pleased as he licks at his lips, cleaning up the traces that Bucky had left behind. “You can. Orgasms aren’t off the table. Just the main event. This time.”

“Your rules are strange.”

Clint shrugs and gets to his feet, pulling Bucky in for a kiss. Bucky groans as he licks into Clint’s mouth, tastes himself there. His hips rock forward, cock brushing against the denim of Clint’s jeans. He tugs impatiently at the waistband.

“These need to be off.”

Clint laughs but obliges, undoing his jeans and kicking them down. He scowls when he has to stop to untie his shoes and Bucky’s laughing too as they somehow manage to get completely naked without tripping over one another. It’s not graceful, but it gets the job done. Bucky doesn’t get a chance to ogle Clint’s naked body because Clint tackles him onto the bed and then crawls on top to kiss the shit out of him. Bucky is clutching Clint’s ass and rocking his hips into Clint’s when Clint breaks the kiss, breathing hard.

“Only one of us is a supersoldier with the ability to have multiple orgasms so we’re gonna need to slow this down.”

“Don’t need more than one.” 

Bucky tries to pull Clint into another kiss, but Clint shakes his head, slides back so he can shove Bucky’s thighs wide and kneel between them.

“Probably not, but I want to see you get off. If it happens more than once, I’m giving myself a gold star on the sex chart.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “We don’t have a sex chart.”

“Maybe you don’t,” Clint shoots back.

Bucky might have had a smart remark for that, but Clint chooses to put his mouth to better use and lick a long stripe up Bucky’s cock before swallowing him deep again. Modesty aside, Bucky knows he’s not a small guy. If he wasn’t sure, Clint would have disabused him of that with the way he’s always appreciative of the size of Bucky’s dick. So, Bucky’s pretty damn impressed with the fact that Clint can just deep throat him like that. He gently rocks his hips up, fingers twisting in the blanket they hadn’t bothered to pull back.

“Gonna... god, Clint. Gonna learn how to do this to you. Blow your mind.”

Clint groans low in his throat, which has Bucky shuddering under him. He’s so damn close already, again, because Clint is just too damn good at this. Bucky stops trying to fight it, just finds a rhythm to fuck into Clint’s mouth that works for him. It must work for Clint too because he’s making the most amazing noises. Then he pulls up, holds just the head of Bucky’s cock in his mouth and sucks, hard. Bucky’s gone so fast he can’t even warn Clint. All he can do is tighten his hold on the blanket and let Clint swallow every drop.

When it’s over, he’s boneless on the bed, breathing heavy. Clint licks him clean then sits back on his heels, hands rubbing soothingly along Bucky’s thighs. Bucky’s still mostly hard, and Clint is eyeing his cock and licking his lips like he wants to do that again. Bucky groans, thighs falling wider apart. He’s not above begging Clint to fuck him, thinks he might not have to when Clint’s gaze drops between his legs. Bucky brings his knees up, feet planted on the mattress. He reaches down to cup his cock and balls, pulls them up so Clint has an unobstructed view. Clint curses low in his throat. 

“You’re a menace, Barnes.”

“Aww, don’t be like that, baby.”

One orgasm in and assured he’s going to get what he wants, and yeah. Bucky is a smug bastard. He’s never claimed otherwise. Clint gives him a look, pushes Bucky’s feet up so his heels are touching his ass. A calloused fingertip brushes lightly at his hole then moves away. Bucky is about to reach up and grab the lube he knows he shoved under the pillow after they fucked this morning, but then there’s warm breath over his hole before the swipe of Clint’s tongue and Bucky goes absolutely still. He feels the mattress shift as Clint settles on his belly. He’s so close that each exhalation gusts over Bucky’s hole, and this shouldn’t feel weird, but it does. That’s Clint’s face. In his ass.

Before he can decide if this is a bad thing or not, Clint’s licking at him again; long, slow sweeps of his tongue over Bucky’s hole. Bucky’s incredibly sensitive here, can come just on Clint’s fingers or cock, but he hadn’t known it could feel so fucking good to have Clint’s tongue on him. He breathes out hard, reaches out to tangle shaky fingers in Clint’s hair and pull him closer. Clint laughs, his breath a tease over wet skin, and then he goes to work. He licks and nips at Bucky’s hole, turns his head to bite at Bucky’s ass. He licks at Bucky softly, then with more pressure before going back to soft little licks. Bucky’s fingers are tight in Clint’s hair and he’s rocking his hips against Clint’s mouth, too turned on to be embarrassed. 

Clint lifts his head, licks his lips as he shoots a wink at Bucky before practically diving back between Bucky’s thighs. He uses his hands to push at Bucky’s thighs and Bucky takes the hint, letting go of Clint’s hair and pulling his legs up to his chest. He feels entirely too open and exposed like this, but he _wants_ , and he knows Clint will give it to him.

Clint does, sliding his hands under Bucky’s ass and lifting him to Clint’s mouth. Clint isn’t teasing anymore, licking at Bucky’s hole with more pressure until Bucky feels like something gives and then Clint’s tongue is sliding inside of him and Bucky can’t fucking breathe.

He digs his fingers into his thighs, feels how they’re shaking with the tension strumming through is body. His breath is staccato pants, cock hard and throbbing on his belly. Wetness smears across his abs with each jerk of his cock as Clint fucks his tongue in and out of Bucky’s ass. 

“Clint, please. I can’t...”

There’s another thrust of Clint’s tongue, then a soft lick over his hole before Clint’s lifting his head again.

“What, babe?” He shifts up onto his knees, thumb tracing Bucky’s wet hole. “Can’t what?”

“’m close.” Bucky sucks in air, tries to order his thoughts. “But I can’t...”

“You need more if you’re going to come again.”

Bucky nods, fishes under the pillow for the lube that he’d forgotten about the second Clint’s tongue had touched him. Clint takes it, sets it on the mattress next to him as he urges Bucky’s thighs down so his legs rest on either side of Clint’s hips. He massages Bucky’s thighs and Bucky gives a little moan of relief as he stretches out tensed muscle. Clint pats his hip, reaches for the lube and slicks his fingers. He doesn’t tease this time, slips two fingers right in and curls them to find Bucky’s prostate. Bucky shouts, hips jerking into Clint’s touch as Clint wraps calloused fingers around his own cock.

“You’re always so fucking hot, Buck. Love getting my fingers into you. My cock.” He strokes over Bucky’s prostate again, eyes glued to Bucky’s cock as it jerks against his belly.

Bucky reaches down to fist his own dick, not able to hold back a whimper when Clint pulls his fingers free, presses back in with three. Bucky’s fucked open from Clint’s tongue, easy from his first orgasm, and he pushes into Clint’s hand.

“More, baby, please.”

Clint obliges, working four fingers into Bucky’s ass as he jerks himself off. “Take it so good, don’t you? God. Bet I could get my hand in here, fuck you with my fist.”

Bucky cries out as the image lights a fire in his brain, and his hand speeds up on his cock as he rolls his hips, fucking himself on Clint’s fingers. Clint keeps talking, but Bucky’s really only catching random words, too focused on the rough rub of the pads of Clint’s fingertips over his prostate. He jerks himself roughly, gaze flicking down to where Clint is working his own cock to the same rhythm. 

He wants Clint in him, but before he can ask, Clint lets go of his cock and reaches down between Bucky’s legs, thumb pressing against Bucky’s perineum and lighting up that sweet spot from the inside out and Bucky is coming hard, reaching out blindly for Clint. Clint shifts closer, gets a hand back on his own cock. Bucky spreads his legs, curses low and filthy when Clint rubs his prostate again.

“Get in me.”

“God, babe.” Clint’s voice is as ragged as Bucky feels. “Not going to last long enough for that.”

“Please, baby, just give me a taste then.”

Clint swears, drags his fingers roughly out of Bucky and gets the head of his dick right up against Bucky’s wet hole. He pushes in, just the head, and pulls right back out, making Bucky whimper. Clint’s still cursing as he works the head of his dick in and out of Bucky, and Bucky’d be impressed at that if he wasn’t going out of his mind. He grabs Clint’s ass and tugs just as Clint’s pushing in again. Clint yelps, hand shooting out to brace himself on the mattress as he slides all the way into Bucky. 

Clint wasn’t lying, and he’s too far gone to keep from coming, hips grinding helplessly against Bucky’s ass. Bucky doesn’t even care. He’s so full of Clint, Clint’s cock pulsing inside of him and he’s so oversensitive that he comes again, no warning and no way to brace himself against the white-hot bolt of pleasure and pain.

When he regains the ability to think, he finds himself blinking up at the ceiling, wondering where in the hell the kaleidoscope of color had come from. Oh wait. That’s just Clint’s eyes, because he’s braced himself over Bucky, and is smiling down at him, smug. That’s fair. Bucky’d be smug too if he’d managed to catapult Clint into the stratosphere via orgasm. He blinks again, watching the colors shift. What the fuck color are Clint’s eyes anyway?

“I think it says hazel on my driver’s license,” Clint says, amused.

Shit. He’d said that out loud, huh? Too late to take it back now. Besides... “Pretty sure hazel is green and brown, and you’ve got blue in there sometimes. Plus, your ID lies.”

Clint’s face goes innocent. “It would never!”

Bucky snorts. “Bullshit, pal. I’ve seen it, and it says you’re over six feet. You are not taller than me, you fucker.”

Clint cracks up, bends down to kiss Bucky. “Maybe I’ve shrunk since I got that ID, you don’t know.”

“I know you’re ridiculous.”

Clint hums assent against Bucky’s mouth, kisses him again. He shifts, and Bucky realizes that Clint is still buried deep inside of him. He stretches carefully beneath Clint, smiles in satisfaction as Clint’s cock shifts deliciously. 

“God that’s good.”

“You’re a dirty rotten cheater, Barnes. My dick wasn’t supposed to go anywhere near your ass.”

Bucky grins, lets his hands wander all of Clint’s beautifully naked skin. “Not my fault you fell for the oldest trick in the book.” Clint frowns down at him, confused, and Bucky gives him his most innocent look. “Please, baby, just the tip.”

Clint cracks up, which unfortunately makes his softening cock slip free. Bucky sighs, but figures he can always get Clint to fuck him again later. 

“Think we did that backwards, but whatever.” He kisses Bucky slow and sweet. “Come on, babe. Let me run you a bath. Think you got come in your hair when you came the second time.”

“Worth it,” Bucky says. 

“Hell yeah it was.” Clint noses at Bucky’s cheek then rolls out of bed. “Now come on. We’ll snuggle in the tub and you can tell me if this foreplay thing worked for you.”

Bucky snorts, but he lets Clint manhandle him out of bed. If he’s good, maybe he can get Clint to fuck him in the tub.


End file.
